


Homecoming

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Fernand was happy, once. He had a home and a family, and he could always return to them when the future was uncertain.
Kudos: 6





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzybunny78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybunny78/gifts).



> This is based on fuzzybunny78's headcanons for Fernand's family.

“He said he’d be home by tonight in his letter.”

Alleluia looked over to her step-mother, who was staring out of the room’s large window in the direction that Fernand would return from. On the floor played her two step-siblings, Hosanna and Pyotr, contently lost in their own little world for the time being.

“I’m sure he will, he’s never been the kind to stay away from family longer than he has to,” Alleluia remarked. She stood from her chair and made her way over to the large piano in the room, sitting down at the bench behind it. 

When Alleluia had heard her father was remarrying, she'd felt rather ambivalent about it. She didn’t begrudge him for wanting to have a new companion, and it’s not as though he was quick to get over his first wife, but at the same time she wondered how well this woman would blend into their family. Fernand was already in his teens after all, and Alleluia was about to leave hers behind. Their new family life wasn’t always smooth sailing, they had arguments and difficulties just like any family, but in the end Alleluia was happy with how things worked out. Fernand in particular had been quick to warm up to their step-mother, and even more so to their new siblings. He had always wanted to be a big brother, and while their mother’s passing was first and foremost the thing he grieved over, Alleluia knew that the prospect of never having younger siblings also saddened him.

When he found out their step-mother was pregnant, one could argue that he was happier about it than either of their parents. And that had never changed, he still adored Hosanna and Pyotr with all his heart. 

Speaking of, the two looked over to Alleluia when she sat down, waiting to see if she would play something. She smiled over at them and they stood (Hosanna, the elder, being sure to help Pyotr lest he fall) and made their way over to her, giving her that look she could never quite bring herself to deny.

As such, she began to play their favorite song. The sweet melody lilted through the air, bringing about a sense of calm across the room. This was a song Alleluia knew well, it was her birth mother's favorite as well. She practiced it often, both as a way to commemorate her and a way to connect with her even after her passing.

"I think I see him," their mother said. Immediately, Pyotr and Hosanna's attention shifted from Alleluia as they made their way over to the window their mother was staring out of. Alleluia stood and followed their example, scanning the road leading to their home for signs of her brother.

Sure enough, a lone horseman was making his way down the path towards the manor.

"Big brother!" Hosanna called out. "Can we go wait for him outside? Please?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," their mother said with a smile. Hosanna ran towards the door, and Pyotr was picked up by his mother to be carried. Alleluia was last out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

They didn't have to wait for Fernand long once they got to the gate, and as he dismounted his horse to greet them, Hosanna ran towards him.

"Fernand!" She called. He smiled as he saw her.

"Hello, Hosanna," he greeted before picking her up and spinning in a circle as they both laughed.

"It's good to see you Fernand," their mother said as she walked towards him. "Did you have a safe trip?" Pyotr reached out towards Fernand, and after putting Hosanna down, he took his brother out of their mother's arms.

"Yes, completely uneventful," he said. He looked over to Alleluia and his smile grew.

"Hello Fernand," she said, returning his smile. "We missed you." After putting Pyotr down, Fernand walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"I missed you too." 

"How are Clive and Mathilda doing?" She asked once they broke apart.

"They're as fine as ever, Mathilda asked me to give you her regards."

"It's been a long time since I've seen her, I hope she visits us again soon."

"I'll make sure to tell her that," Fernand said.

"Fernand, can we play hide and seek?" Hosanna asked.

"Of course," Fernand said. "But it's almost dinner time, so we'll have to wait until after that."

"Awww, okay."

"How's father?" Fernand asked their mother.

"He's well, but still working himself to the bone. Sometimes I can barely drag him away from his office so he can get some sleep."

Fernand chuckled. "Some things never change, I suppose."

"I'll make sure he joins us for dinner, it's not every day that our son comes home, after all."

"Tell us stories!" Pyotr said.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna hear everything!" Hosanna added.

"Of course, I'll tell everyone over dinner," Fernand said. “And you’ll tell me about everything that happened while I was gone, won’t you Hosanna?”

“Yeah! I’ve been keeping track.”

Fernand’s smile grew. “Excellent.” The smile dropped from his face as he sighed, looking over their home wistfully. “Things are changing so quickly in Zofia, sometimes it’s hard not to worry about the future. I fear what will happen to our people, especially if I and the others were to fail.”

Alleluia took one of Fernand’s hands into her own. “Change is a part of life, Fernand. Sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s bad, but it will come no matter what. All we can do is adapt.”

Fernand smiled again. “You’re right, but if anything, at least I can always come home.”

“Of course, we’ll always be here for you," Alleluia said.

“I’m hungry!” Pyotr said. Fernand laughed and picked him up again.

“Dinner should be starting soon, so how about you all head in while I return my horse to the stable, and I’ll meet you there?”

“Okay!” Pyotr said, and Fernand handed him back to their mother.

Alleluia looked over her family with a fond smile on her face. True, life was difficult and full of surprises, but they were lucky to have found peace with one another, and if the world became too overwhelming, they could always come home.


End file.
